AKUMA
by Tobi ChukaChuka
Summary: Naruto dan Sasuke adalah dua hal yang berbeda. Naruto mencoba melindungi dan mempertahankan kekasihnya baik dari kaumnya sendiri maupun musuhnya. Tapi Sasuke akan berubah. Kekuatan kegelapan terus mengintainya. Hingga akhirnya Sasuke kembali bertemu cintanya di kehidupan sebelumnya. Chap.2 NarufemSasu/switch gender/YAOI(?)/LEMON in this chap :3
1. Chapter 1

**Tema : AKUMA by :Tobi chan :3**

**## This is YAOI :o ##**

**Rate : M untuk chap ini belum yakkk.**

**(Romance, Angst, Supranatural, dll)**

**PAIR : NarufemSasu**

**Ini hanya ide yang muncul di otak saya. Jadi maaf kalo absurd dan banyak thypo ^^**

**Happy reading, Terima kasih.. :)**

**AKUMA**

Perlahan sang dewi malam menenggelamkan diri digantikan dengan bola merah besar yang mulai merayap mengawali satu lagi hari baru. Hari yang disetiap pemikiran para insan menggumamkan kata "HARI INI PASTI LEBIH BAIK DARI HARI KEMARIN". Apakah semua? ku rasa tidak.

Angin pagi berhembus bahkan tak ingin mengalah dengan laser surya yang mencoba menghangatkan cuaca. Bahkan untuk seorang gadis yang masih setia dengan selimut tebalnya.

"Baru pukul 7." gumamnya pada diri sendiri setelah sejenak melihat jam weker di samping tempat tidurnya.

Kedua manik onyxnya perlahan melirik ke arah jendela kamarnya-yang entah sejak kapan sudah terbuka. 'Apa kau datang?' batinnya. Ia tersenyum dalam hati membayangkan hal yang diduga memang benar. Tak ingin berlama-lama dengan segala pemikiran yang berkecamuk, dengan malas gadis yang memiliki surai bak raven sepinggang itu turun dari ranjang-mengindahkan suhu dingin merayap dipori-pori kaki dan lengannya yang tak tertutup. Perlahan ia seret kakinya menuju dapur. Tenggorokannya terasa kering dan berinisiatif mengambil segelas air mineral saat didengarnya bell pintu rumah yang sudah ia huni selama lima tahun berbunyi. Awalnya ia hendak membiarkan seseorang entah siapa bertamu pagi-pagi di rumahnya. Tapi itu segera ia tepiskan karena sang tamu semakin memencet tombol bell dengan tidak sabaran. Sedikit merasa jengkel, dia pun melangkah ke depan untuk menemuinya.

Klek!

Pintu terbuka. Menampilkan seorang pria mengenakan topi merah-kuning berjaket kulit tebal dan membawa sebuah box di tangannya.

"Ah! maaf mengganggu. Saya hanya ingin mengantarkan paket untuk anda." Ucap pria itu menjelaskan. "Apa benar ini kediaman Sasuke Uchiha?" Pria itu bertanya pada gadis di depannya karena si gadis hanya diam dengan muka datar. "Maaf nona?" Tambahnya.

"A.. iya. itu Aku." jawab gadis yang ternyata bernama sama dengan tujuan paket tadi.

Gadis yang bernama Sasuke tadi segera mengambil paket-tak lupa menandatangani bukti terima. Kemudian masuk kembali ke dalam rumahnya. Setelah di dalam, Sasuke membuka box berukuran 30x20 cm itu. Tanpa memperdulikan kerapihan, Sasuke membuka kertas coklat pembungkus terluar dengan sekali tarikan. Membuka tutup kedua dan terlihat di dalamnya terdapat sebuah syal berwarna darkblue bergaris hitam. Diambilnya syal itu-yang ia kira panjangnya 2 meter serta sebuah surat kecil di dalamnya. Ia mendengus setelah membaca tulisan dalam surat itu. Bodoh. Seharusnya ia tahu siapa yang mengirim paket ini-seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya dan..di tanggal dan bulan yang sama. Seketika raut mukanya berubah murung. Rasa marah atau mungkin kecewa kembali menggelayutinya. Dalam benaknya ia ingat betul sewaktu masih duduk di bangku SMP, ia sering berdo'a dan bisa dibilang itu sudah menjadi ritual wajibnya setiap pagi dan malam sebelum tidur. Tuhan. Ya! Tuhan. Sang pencipta semesta, yang di sembah dan di agung-agungkan setiap umat. Dan..Tuhan! ia tak mungkin menyalahkan Tuhan atas apa yang terjadi. Mendiang ibunya selalu mengatakan 'Kau harus bisa menerimanya. Itu adalah anugrah.'. Anugrah? entahlah. Apa itu pantas disebut sebagai anugrah atau sebuah ketidakberdayaan. Anugrah. Sasuke tertawa garing memikirkan satu kata itu. Kata yang menjadi penggerumbulan dalam hati dan pikirannya. Lamunannya kembali terpecah saat ia menangkap satu kalimat di akhir surat kecil itu. 'Aku tak sabar menunggu usiamu 20'. Hanya itu. Tak ada salam penutup apapun. Dan pikirannya kembali di tahun-tahun lalu dimana tulisan yang sama dijumpainya. Jika dipikir-pikir sudah sepuluh tahun lamanya-sepuluh kali pula ia membaca kalimat sama.

Sasuke menghela napas panjang dan meletakkan kembali syal itu ke dalam box. Entah mengapa ia ingin hari seperti ini tak akan pernah datang. Suara jam dinding mengalihkan lamunannya. Diliriknya jam berwarna putih di atas lemari es. Tepat pukul 8 pagi. Sepertinya ia terlalu lama berkutat dengan hal-hal yang ia sendiri tak mengharapkannya-hingga ia lupa akan hausnya.

"Menyebalkan." gumamnya.

"Hai Suke!" sapa seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang.

"Hai." jawab Sasuke singkat tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari novel ditangannya.

"Sudah lamakah?" Tanya gadis tadi seraya duduk dikursi depannya.

"Tak pernahkah kau berfikir sekali saja tidak membuat orang lain menunggu?"

"Baiklah. Maafkan aku, aku sedikit sibuk." Ucap gadis tadi merasa bersalah.

"Ya. alasan lainnya."

"He! sudahlah.. aku tahu kau bukan orang pemarah Suke." Rengek gadis itu. Disingkirkannya buku dari tangan Sasuke.

"Baiklah.. aku memang tidak bisa marah padamu Hime."

Wanita yang ternyata bernama NHinata itu tersenyum manis. "Jelas saja. Jika kau marah pasti sudah hancur restoran ini." Ucap Hinata menyindir.

"Hm."

Ya! Pasti restoran ini akan hancur. Hancur dalam arti yang sebenarnya. Dalam hati Sasuke sedikit bersyukur dengan pembawaannya yang cuek dan tak gampang emosi. Sangat memudahkan dirinya. Dan hal keterlambatan sahabatnya-sahabat satu satunya ini akan menjadi alasan terkonyol jika dia merusak restoran seseorang. Sungguh menggelikan.

"Apa hari ini tidak ada kuliah?" Tanya Hinata yang entah sejak kapan sudah memesan secangkir kopi-melihat sahabatnya tidak membawa buku mata kuliah selain novel berjudul Death In Venya yang tadi dibacanya.

"Aku malas. Hari ini mungkin aku hanya dirumah."

"Oh."

Hanya mendengar jawaban 'Oh' dari Hinata, alis Sasuke berkerut, tapi tak satupun pertanyaan lolos dari mulutnya.

"Hari ini spesial kenapa kau murung?"

"Tidak apa-apa."

'Hari spesial ya?' batinnya. Ia mendengus karenanya. Hinata hanya memutar kedua bola matanya melihat kelakuan sahabatnya ini.

"Haahh..dasar. Ini untukmu." disodorkannya sebuah otak kecil berwarna merah ke arah Sasuke.

"Apa ini? kau mau melamarku?" Tanyanya dengan nada malas.

"Itu akan kulakukan dan merupakan hal terakhir jika di dunia ini tidak ada kewarasan. Apa kau mau?".

Sebuah senyum terukir di wajah manis Sasuke.

"Happy birtday Sasuke." Ucap Hinata dengan senyum tulus. "Maaf tahun lalu aku tidak memberimu apa-apa." Tambahnya.

Hari ini tepat tanggal 23 Juli, Sasuke berulang tahun. Lebih tepatnya yang ke 19 tahun. Kado satu-satunya-ah! ralat. Kado kedua yang ia terima pagi ini. Sasuke membuka kado itu dan terlihat sebuah kalung perak dengan ukiran namanya yang indah.

"Bagus." Komentarnya cuek.

"Tidak adakah kata terima kasih?" tuntut Hinata.

"Ada jika kau memberiku dua sebagai pengganti tahun lalu." balasnya tentu dengan nada bercanda.

"Dasar kau." Senyum terpampang di wajah dua gadis tadi.

Siang yang menyenangkan bukan? bisa tertawa dengan sahabat dekatmu. Melupakan kepenatan tak penting dan memilih bersenang-senang. Apalagi dengan seorang yang bisa menerimamu-merentangkan kedua tangannya kapanpun kau butuh. Sahabat yang sungguh baik bukan?

Hinata, gadis berambut hitam dengan manik indigo. Tubuhnya tak terlalu kecil namun lebih tinggi 5 cm dari pada Sasuke. Seorang mahasiswi di salah satu Universitas jepang-sama sepertinya. Hinata dan Sasuke bertemu saat kelas 2 SMP-saat yang tidak tepat! atau mungkin Tuhan telah merencanakan ini. Dimana saat itu gadis cilik bersurai raven sedang menangis? marah? entahlah. Hinata yang kala itu bersembunyi hanya bisa mendengar suara-suara benda pecah, erangan dan teriakan.

'Apa yang terjadi?' pikirnya kala itu.

Dari balik persembunyiannya, Hinata bisa melihat gadis tadi mengerang dengan mencengkeram kepalanya. Di sekitarnya terlihat beberapa anak laki-laki tergeletak-di lengan dan kaki mereka tertancap pecahan-pecahan benda kaca-meraung kesakitan. Darah bercecer dan mengenai seragam sekolah mereka tak terkecuali si gadis tadi. Perlahan Hinata mendekati si gadis. Tenggorokannya tercekat saat meihat kedua pupilnya menyala hampir kemerah-merahan. Tapi, kenapa air mata mengalir?

Tak lama tiba-tiba si gadis tadi ambruk ke lantai. Dan saat ia mendekatinya baru ia sadar,ia begitu simpati dengannya-gadis yang setahunya tak pernah sekalipun bersosialisasi. Dan sekarang, 7 tahun mereka bersahabat. Tak sekalipun Hinata membiarkannya sendirian.

"Hei Hime! kenapa malah melamun?" Tanya Sasuke.

Sepertinya Hinata melamun cukup lama. "Ah.. kau mengagetkanku Suke!"

"Hm..jam berapa sekarang?" Sasuke kembali membaca buku dengan santai.

"Hm.. sekarang jam..astaga! aku bisa telat!" pekik Hinata saat menyadari jam tangannya menunjukan pukul 13.45 siang-15 menit sebelum kuliiah dimulai.

"Aku pergi dulu. Kau yakin tak ingin berangkat?"

"Tidak." Hinata memutar bola matanya, lagi.

Di tempat lain-tempat yang sangat gelap. Seorang pria tengah tertidur di kursi yang biasa dia tempati. Dari sini hanya surai kuning jabriknya yang samar-samar bisa terlihat-semuanya gelap.

"Aku tahu kau masih bisa mendengarku." Suara berat seseorang terdengar entah dari mana.

"Kau harus menghentikannya." terdengar suara lelaki lain menyahut.

"Bagaimana jika aku menolak?" pemuda bersuarai kuning tadi angkat bicara. Dia bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan santai melewati dua pria yang ternyata berada di depannya. Pria itu menuju salah satu jendela yang masih tertutup kelambu merah,menariknya-membiarkan mentari langsung menyergab ruangan yang tadinya gelap.

Kini terlihat seorang pria yang juga berambut pirang seleher dengan mata biru dan seorang lagi bersurai dan bermata jade-keduanya menatap tajam pria lain yang dengan acuh bersandar di daun jendela membuat wajah tampan dan tiga garis di kedua pipinya terlihat jelas..

Pria bermata jade hendak mengatakan sesuatu saat tangan si rambut kuning terangkat.

"Tou-san tidak perlu khawatir." ucapnya pada pria tadi yang ternyata adalah tou-san nya. "Kau juga Nii-san." tambahnya.

Kini pria itu membalikkan tubuhnya ke arah dua orang itu-Tou-san dan Nii-san nya.

"Kau bercanda?" tanya Tou-san nya.

"Apakah aku terlihat bercanda?"

"Naruto! kau..apa maks-"

"Diam Gaara!" potong pria tua tegas. Tangan kirinya menggenggam lengan kanan Gaara kuat,mencoba menahan amarah putra sulungnya. Gaara sendiri sekuat tenaga menahannya. Kedua tangannya terkepal sampai memutih. Otot leher dan rahangnya menegang.

"Diam." kata pria tua itu lagi lebih halus namun tetap tegas.

Naruto hanya memandang Nii-sannya lewat sudut tanpa ekspresi.

"Permisi Minato-sama!". Tiba-tiba seorang pria berambut dan bermanik hitam masuk dan dengan sedikit tergesa-gesa berjalan ke arah Minato.

"Ada apa Iruka?" tanya Minato tak sabar.

Pria yang baru datang tadi agak ragu untuk menjawab. Pandangannya terarah pada Gaara dan Naruto-sepertinya mengerti dengan keadaan saat ini. Merasa yang di tanya tak kunjung menjawab, Minato selaku tou-san dari kedua putranya kecuali Iruka mengernyitkan alis ke arahnya.

"Ah! maaf Minato -sama. Sebenarnya..saya baru mendapatkan info baru dari pusat." Iruka menelan ludah gugub. Minato masih menunggu dengan sabar.

"Lanjutkan." Perintahnya.

"Sesuatu telah 'mereka' mempercepat langkah, karena menurut yang saya dengar,waktu untuk penentuan tidak tepat seperti seribu tahun lalu. Kali ini lebih cepat. Saya sendiri juga tidak tahu kenapaa hal ini bisa terjadi. Jadi.. kita pun harus bergerak cepat." Jelas Iruka panjang lebar. Rautnya semakin gugup tatkala Minato sama sekali tak menjawab ataupun memberi perintah. "Minato-sama?"

Tak menghiraukan panggilan Iruka, Minato justru beralih kembali kepada putra bungsunya." -san ingin kau mengerti."

"Aku mengerti." jawab Naruto.

"Kalau begitu lakukanlah seperti apa yang harus kau lakukan." Minato melangkah maju mendekati Naruto. "Tou-san tidak ingini kau-"

"Dan aku telah melakukan apa yang harus kulakukan Tou-san." potong Naruto cepat.

Minato membelalakkan mata mendengar ucapan putra bungsunya itu. Gaara yang mulai tenang, kini emosinya kembali membuncah. Iruka sang penyampai pesan hanya daiam menyaksikan drama keluarga di depannya.

"Naruto..?"

"Dan aku akan tetap mempertahankannya."

Sudah. Cukup sudah kesabaran Gaara pada adiknya. Ia mengerang tertahan, napasnya ,ulai memburu,kedua tangannya mengepal erat dan mata merahnya semakin berkilat. Minato dan Iruka yang mengetahuinya hendak mencegah tapi gagal karena tiba-tiba tubuh keduanya terpental.

"NARUTO..! KAU YANG MEMINTA INI!" teriaknya pada Naruto.

"Benarkah?" tanya Naruto santai. Membuat emosi Gaara tambah parah.

Detik berikutnya, Gaara berlari menerjang Naruto tapi Naruto menghindar. Gaara semakin berang. Dengan sedikit membungkuk,tangan kanannya mengeluarkan sebuah cahaya merah dan biru berbentuk seperti awan menyelubungi sampai pergelangan tangannya.

"KAU...ADIK MACAM APA KAU?!" Gaara berteriak dengan lantang-berlari secepat kilat ke arah yang juga sudah mulai terbawa emosi,kedua tangannya juga mengeluarkan cahaya seperti Gaara. Hanya berwarna putih-biru. Ia bersiap-siap menyerang akan tetapi sebuah cahaya seperti api datang dari arah kiri-menebas seperti kipas. Dengan agak kaget Naruto segera melompat-berputar di udara menghindari serangan kakaknya yang kini menghancurkan sebuah lemari dan menciptakan retak di dinding.

"Cih!ingin membunuhku rupanya." gumam Naruto dengan mulus mendarat di sebuah meja. Gaara mendengus, seringai muncul di wajahnya menampakkan sepasang taring tajam.

"HENTIKAN GAARA!"

Tanpa di duga,Naruto dan Gaara langsung menghantam ke tembok sebelum saling membunuh. Padahal sebelumnya jarak antara keduanya sudah kurang dari dua meter untuk melepas serangan masing-masing. Tapi dengan sigap Minato melompat dam mencengkeram kuat leher putra-putranya di tembok sampai menghasilkan suara 'BRAK' cukup keras.

"HENTIKAN!" bentaknya lagi-semakin kuat mencengkeram dua pemuda itu hingga tubuh mereka terangkat. Minato benar-benar muak menghadapi kedua putranya yang tidak pernah akur.

"M-Minato-sama!" tegurIruka karena kasihan melihat Gaara dan Naruto mengerang kesakitan. Minato langsung menarik tangannya yang mungkin jika di teruskan akan meremukkan leher kakak-adik itu.

"Gaara. Jangan buat Tou-san menyesal telah memilihmu sebagai ketua kelompok ini. Kendalikan emosimu berpikirlah!" kata Minato melihat putra sulungnya yang masih terdiam meredam emosi dan merasakan sakit dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki. "Dan kau Naruto. Kau bukan lagi anak kecil."

Naruto pun hanya diam meraba lehernya yang tadi di cengkeram Tou-san nya. Dan sama seperti Gaara, dia juga merasakan sakit dari kepala sampai kaki-seperti aliran listrik yang menusuk.

"Apa yang terjadi?!" seorang wanita-Kushina-masuk menghambur masuk setelah mendengar suara gaduh. Sedikit ketika mengetaui kamar putranya kini sangat berantakan. "Sayang,apa yang terjadi?" tanya Kushina pada suaminya.

Minato menoleh sedikit kemudian berjalan pelan ke arah istrinya. "Hanya memberi pelajaran bocah yang bertingkah dewasa." jawabnya. Dia berhenti tepat de depan memandang wanita yang tingginya hanya sebatas telinganya. Tangan putih ramping Kushina terangkat dan membelai lembut pipi sang suami. Wajahnya berubah kecut melihat kilat emosi, sedih dan khawatir dimata suaminya. Kushina menunduk-tangannya menyusuri lengan Minato dan turun meraih telapak tangannya untuk digenggam, seakan dengan begitu dia bisa menyalurkan ketegaran kepada suaminya.

"Dan..jangan sekali-kali kau gunakan kekuatan itu pada anggotamu Gaara. Kau tahu itu belum sempurnya." ucap Minato seperti berbisik tanpa menoleh kepada Gaara. Tapi masih cukup bisa didengar jelas olehnya. Sepertinya Naruto juga mendengarnya karena saat ini dia melihat ke arah kakaknya-tangan kirinya memegang pergelangan tangan kanannya yang terlihat masih kemerahan seperti terbakar. Minato menghela napas sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan ruang di ikuti istrinya.

"Benar-benar kakak adik yang merepotkan." gumam Iruka tak peduli apabila di dengar oleh Naruto maupun Gaara. Dengan agak malas, dia membantu Gaara berdiri dan berjalan ke kamarnya untuk mengobati luka Namikaze sulung.

Naruto yang kini hanya sendirian di ruang itu terlihat murung. Mata biru langitnya menerawang ke arah retakan di dinding di sisi tembok lain-yang di hasilkan dari serangan pertama Gaara. Dirinya yang notabene tidak terlalu pintar pun bisa tahu walau kekuatan kakaknya belum sempurna,tapi kekuatan itu sangat mematikan kelak. Tak salah bila Tou-san nya memilih Gaara untuk menjadi ketua kelompok mereka-Akuma, tiga bulan lalu. Ia mendengus memikirkan hal itu. Tidak bisa di pungkiri ia sangat mengerti. Naruto merasa iri pada kakaknya. Tapi bukan Naruto bila harus menyerah begitu saja!

Sasuke terlihat berjalan-jalan menyusuri taman kota. Pandangannya terarah ke segala arah-terlihat beberapa orang sedang duduk di kursi maupun di ayunan. Ia menengadah memandang langit setelah melihat jam tangannya menunjukkan pukul empat sore. Ia melangkah lebih cepat ke arah rumahnya tak ingin pulang terlalu lama. Tapi,baru beberapa langkah ia keluar arrea taman,tiba-tiba Sasuke merasakan kepalanya mendadak pusing. Dia pun berhenti-memejamkan mata tangan putih pucatnya memegang kepalanya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya seorang wanita setengah baya khawatir saat melihat gadis-Sasuke-di depannya pucat.

Sekali lagi Sasuke memejamkan mata dan menggeleng. "Tidak. Aku tidak apa." ucapnya sopan.

"Baiklah." meskipun begitu, tatapan cemas wanita itu masih terlihat.

Tak ingin merepotkan orang lain, Sasuke tersenyum simpul dan kembali memberitahu ia baik-baik saja. "Terima kasih."

Wanita itu kemudian pergi meninggalkannya karena sepertinya Sasuke tidak membutuhkan bantuan. Tak ingin terlalu lama di jalan,akhirnya Sasuke terus melangkah. Setelah sepuluh menit berjalan dengan susah payah,akhirnya ia sampai di depan rumahnya. Ia menarik napas sejenak merasakan kepala dan otot-otot kakinya tambah berdenyut. Di ambilnya kunci rumah di saku celananya. Napasnya terdengar tak teratur. Uap udara mengepul saat dia menghembuskan napas dengan kasar. Tangannya sedikit gemetar saat memutar kenop pintu. Sebelum dia berhasil membuka pintu,tiba-tiba sesuatu melintas dalam pikirannya. Tangan kanannya yang semula memegang kenop langsung beralih memegang kepalanya-lagi- hingga tubuhnya terhuyung ke depan dan bahu kanannya menghantam pintu.

"Ugh!"

Sasuke menarik napas dalam dan dengan sisa tenaganya ia membuka pintu dan langsung menutupnya lagi. Tubuhnya merosot dengan masih bersandar di pintu. Ia memejamkan mata lagi ketika sesuatu-bayangan-berkelebat di otaknya. Sasuke mengerang tertahan lagi saat di kepalanya muncul sesososk laki-laki berkulit pucat, di sampingnya berdiri seorang wanita cantik-mata hitamnya berkilat penuh tipu muslihat.

"Ber...henntthh...tiihhhh..!" Sasuke menggigit bibir bawahnya mencoba menahan teriakan. Sekelilingnya serasa bergemuruh. Segala benda di sekitarnya terlihat bergetar menimbulkan suara gemeretak ia seperti mendengar suara bisikan tak jelas seakan saling menyahut.

"Nghhh!"

PRANGGG. Suara benda kaca berjatuhan di sekelilingnya. Suara gmuruh pun juga semakin berdengung-dengung.

"BERHENTHHIIIHHHH-AARRRRHHHHH!" teriak Sasuke bersamaan dengan munculnya sosok bermata merah menyala seperti darah yang juga berteriak mengisi seluruh kepalanya.

Sasuke membuka mata perlahan,mengerjap beberapa kali untuk menjernihkan pandangannya. Tubuhnya kini terbungkus selimut tebal sebatas perut.

"Naruto?" ucapnya saat mengetahui ada seorang pria berdiri membelakanginya. Pria yang di panggil Naruto tadi sepertinya terlalu sibuk menerawang kegelapan di balik kaca jendela hingga saat ia menoleh, Sasuke sudah duduk di tepi ranjangnya. Naruto tak mengucapkan apa-apa, dia hanya tersenyum. Disandarkan punggungnya di daun menyilang di dada.

"Sudah berapalama?" ternyata Sasuke yang angkat bicara.

"Ku pikir dua jam setelah kedatanganku."

Sasuke menunduk mendengarnya. 'Tidak lebih lama dari biasanya'.

"Apa kau mendapat serangan lagi?" Naruto mendekati Sasuke dan menuntunnya berdiri untuk bisa duduk dikursi samping jendela-tempat favoritnya.

"Apa yang kau lihat?"

"Seperti biasa. Gumaman tidak jelas." jawabnya. Matanya memandang ke arah jendela dimana terpantul bayangannya dan Naruto. Dia sedikit bergidik saat matanya melihat pantulan manik Naruto ditambah jubah hitam yang ia kenakan seperti melebur dengan gelapnya keadaan diluar jendela hingga hanya tampak potongan kepala dan rambut kuning jabriknya yang terlihat. Saat itu lah ia teringat sosok terakhir yang muncul di pikirannya. Ia menimbang-nimbang apakah harus mengatakannya atau tidak.

"Ada apa?" tanya berjongkok di depan Sasuke dan menyentuh tangannya.

"Tidak apa-apa Naru." jawab Sasuke tersenyum merasakan dingin tangan Naruto menjalar di lengannya. Sasuke terus memandang pria di depannya. Manik mereka bertemu. Onyx dengan biru langit. Sasuke sangat senang jika melihat mata Naruto yang seperti ini. Ia sendiri juga tidak tahu sudah berapa sering matanya memandang lekat mata Naruto. Dan bahkan ia sendiri juga tidak ingat kapan,di mana, dan bagaimana mereka saling mengenal. Yang jelas Sasuke merasa sangat lama sudah mengenal Naruto.

"Ada apa memandangku seperti itu?" pertanyaan Naruto membuyarkannya dari lamunan."Jangan berfikir mesum." Naruto terkekeh sambil mencubit hidung mancung kekasihnya.

"A-apa? aku tidak mesum." Sasuke menepis tangan Naruto pura-pura sebal. "Aku hanya penasaran bagaimana waktunya sangat pas saat kau datang?  
Naruto mengedikkan bahu. "Entahlah. Ku kira kau sengaja tidak mengunci pintu saat aku menemukanmu di bawah."

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya heran. "Pintu?"

"Ya. Kenapa?"

Sasuke malah tertawa karenanya. "Sejak kapan makhluk sepertimu mulai memakai pintu?" tanyanya mengingat biasanya Naruto datang ditengah malam lewat jendela kamarnya.

"Hanya ingin bertingkah sopan seperti kalian...para manusia." jawab Naruto santai. Ia berjalan ke arah pintu kaca di samping ranjang yang mengarah ke balkon-'pintu' lain yang biasa di gunakan Naruto. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya diam-tertegun dengan apa yang di ucapkan Naruto. Pernyataan itulah yang mebuat kenyataan merka begitu berbeda. Dan kenapa itu begitu menyakitkan?

Dari balik punggungnya Sasuke bisa mendengar Naruto membuka pintu itu mebiarkan sang napas bumi berhembus membelai tirai krem di pintu. Menciptakan suasana dingin tapi cukup nyaman. Sasuke berdiri dari kursinya dan berbalik menghadap Naruto. Terlihat di balkon Naruto berdiri diam-kedua tangannya direntangkan membiarkan surai jubah hiitamnya sedikit menari-nari dengn angin malam. Naruto membuka matanya karena merasakan seseorang telah berdiri disampingnya.

"Hm?" gumamnya seakan bertanya pada Sasuke, sedang apa di sini?

"Naruto.." panggil Sasuke membelakanginya. Naruto mendekati dan merengkuhnya dari belakang. Membuat dirinya dan Sasuke tenggelam dalam balutan jubah hitamnya.

'Hm?" guman Naruto lagi-menyandarkan dagunya di atas kepala Sasuke yang memang tingginya hanya sebatas lehernya.

Sasuke tak melanjutkan ucapannya. Dia menikmati kehangatan yang Naruto berikan. Dia merasa nyaman tapi memang tak bisa di pungkiri ada ras takut dalam benaknya. Dia juga tahu ada begitu banyak makhluk lain seperti Neruto yang mungkin kini beberapa pasang mata sedang memperhatikannya. Pelukan Naruto semakin erat ia rasakan.

"Sasu-chan?" panggil Naruto lembut. Sasuke agak heran terutama dengan embel-embel 'chan' di belakang namanya. Sudah cukup lama Naruto tidak memanggilnya seperti itu.

Sasuke memutar tubuhnya mendongak menatap Naruto. "Ya Naruto?"

Naruto merunduk dan menempelkan dahinya di dahi Sasuke. Terlihat ia memejamkan mata. "Apa yang kan kau lakukan seandainya...kita tidak bertemu lagi?". karena jarak mereka yang sangat dekat, Sasuke bisa mendengar ucapan Naruto walau seperti sebuah bisikan.

Sasuke tak menjawab pertanyaan itu. Ia ikut memejamkan mata-kedua tangan pucatnya di sandarkan di dada bidang Naruto. Sasuke pun sebenarnya tidak tahu apa yang akan di lakukannya bila hal itu terjadi. Dan bila ia boleh jujur, Kenapa hal itu seolah akan terjadi?

.

.

.

TBC~~~

Yup.. ff baru lagi haha..

Ya ampun berasa enggak bertanggung jawab nehh *liat ff samping yang terbengkalai.

xixiiii… maaf yehh maaf *bungkuk. Dan maaf lagi, mungkin story agak kurang tepat karena tadi ada ultahnya si Teme imuut XD tapi mau gimana lagi, ini buat menunjang jalan cerita *halahhapaan. heheheh

Oh ya.. buat kaka author2 *yang bukan author juga boleh nyumbang :3, yang mau join bikin cerita sasunaru or narusasu sama aku bisa add trus inbox di fb aku (Mumuut Fujo) sekali lagi MUMUUT FUJO. Soalnya aku lagi butuh binggiitttzzzzzz T3T

Arigatou~~ *cium atu2

MIND To REVIEW? ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Tema : AKUMA by :Tobi chan :3**

**## This is YAOI :o ##**

**Rate : EEEEMMMMMMMMMMMUUUUAAACHHHHHHHH XD**

**M for this chap #Yeeyyyy \^^/**

**(Romance, Angst, Supranatural, dll)**

**PAIR : NarufemSasu, GaaIno, MinaKushi, dll**

**Ini hanya ide yang muncul di otak saya. Jadi maaf kalo absurd dan banyak thypo ^^**

**Happy reading, Terima kasih.. :)**

Ah! Kalaupun dicerita ini ditemukan nama-nama asing. Saya minta maaf karena dulunya ada beberapa tokoh AU, Tapi karena para tokohnya ternyata memiliki cerita berbeda jadi saya ganti jadi NaruSasu :p heheee

Spesial thnks buat kaka :

**Odie , Eluchidator, Guest, Lhanddvhianyynarvers, alta0sapphire, Naminamifrid, zukie1157 ,** yang udah mau review.

Dan terima kasih banyak buat pembacadan followers lainnya..

Ok bakalan sedikit ane jelasin tentang siapa Naru dan keluarganya maupun sasuke.

Naruto itu ane gambarin layaknya pangeran iblis. Di jaman dahulu itu Naruto dan kawanannya merupakan salah satu keluarga yang terhormat. Yah… kira-kira seperti itulah cuplikannya #Plak.

Dan Sasuke, dia hanya manusia biasa yang dipilih oleh Naru untuk menjadi pasangan hidupnya. Tapi ternyata Sasuke memiliki rahasia didalam dirinya.

Oikkk! Cekidoott…..

.

.

.

.

.

**AKUMA**

Chap. 2

Keesokan harinya Sasuke terpaksa tidak masuk kuliah lagi. Dia harus membersihkan kekacauan yang 'mungkin' di sebabkan olehnya sendiri. Sambil berkacak pinggang, dipandangnya riang tamu berdinding krem dengan beberapa perabotan klasik yang selalu tertata rapi karena memang tak pernah berfungsi sebagaimana mestinya-kini terlihat seperti bekas pesta anak bayi. Dua kursi berwarna coklat terbalik, beberapa vas bunga pecah menghamburkan isinya. Lemari antik yang anggun kini dihiasi dengan kaca yang pecah disalah satu pintunya. Dan beberapa benda lain yang terletak tak sesuai posisi semula.

"Siapa yang harus disalahkan? ck! menyebalkan." Gumamnya mulai memunguti benda-benda yang sekiranya masih utuh.

Setelah berhasil membalik kursi ke keadaan semula, Sasuke kembali termenung. Ia teringat sepertinya sudah cukup lama dirinya tak mendapat 'serangan' seperti itu. Ia menghela napas lagi dan kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang sempat tertunda.

Jauh dari keramaian di luar sana. Di tempat yang gelap di tengah hutan. Tempat yang tak pernah dijamah manusia. Bayangan-bayangan hitam saling berkelebat di selingi cahaya berwarna warni layaknya pesta kembang api. Secepat kilat sebuah cahaya putih mengarah ke seorang wanita berambut merah sampai cahaya tadi berpendar-hilang-ketika wanita tadi berhasil mengelak. Seorang gadis muda yang juga berambut sama tiba-tiba melompat di depannya. Kedua tangannya memegang rantai perak panjang. Di ujungnya terdapat benda seperti mata panah berkilat.

"Tahan Ten-ten!" Perintah wanita dibelakangnya. Ten-ten perlahan berdiri tegak dan menurunkan tangannya yang tadi dalam posisi sedikit membungkuk siap untuk menyerang. Tayuya melangkah maju lebih dekat ke arah kelompok lain di depannya.

Merasa terancm, dua lelaki di gerombolan lain mengerang menampakkan taring-taring tajam mereka. Tapi segera kembali tenang saat ketua mereka-Gaara mengangkat tangan kirinya.

Minato yang berada di sampingnya melirik melalui ekor mata. Sebuah senyum tipis berkembang karena bangga pada putra sulungnya yang mulai bisa menahan emosi dan mencoba tenang tapi tetap waspada.

"Hentikan pertarungan konyol ini." Ucap Tayuya. Perlahan, cahaya bulan mulai menyapu sela-sela hutan walau tidak terang tapi cukup untuk menampilkan sosoknya yang terbalut kain hitam berbahan kulit yang tak terlalu ketat namun masih bisa menampilkan lekuk tubuh rampingnya. Rambut merah itu kini tergerai agak berantakan karena ikat rambutnya terlepas saat menghindari serangan Minato tadi.

"Sepertinya kalian sudah mendengar kabar bintang terbaru." Ucapnya santai.

"Lalu?" Tanya Gaara. Raut mukanya terlihat sangat tegang. Dan matanya tak pernah terlepas dari ke empat orang di depannya-terutama si gadis rantai. Tayuya tertawa garing membuat Gaara kembali menatapnya.

'Apa perlu kujawab?"

"Ck! berhentilah."

Sekali lagi Tayuya terbahak. "Ah! apakah sekarang kalian para Akuma sudah mulai iba dan berfikir untuk melindunginya?"

"Kami tidak melindunginya." Sergah Minato.

Tayuya mendengus dan berjalan santai menghampiri seorang lelaki berambut hitam panjang yang sedang di bopong oleh seorang gadis muda lainnya. Dengan perlahan di sentuhnya bahu kiri lelaki tadi. Kemarahan sempat muncul lagi pada kedua maniknya saat melihat luka menganga akibat tercabik taring tajam Gaara. Darah masih mengucur walau tidak deras. Di pakaiannya juga terdapat bercak darah.

"Tayuya." Ucapan parau lelaki tadi mencoba menenangkannya. Tayuya memandangnya tanpa ekspresi.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan jagoanmu satunya?" Tanyanya yang tentu saja di tunjukkan kepada Minato. Dan tak perlu bertanya lagi, Minato mengerti siapa yang di maksud Tayuya. Naruto.

"Aku yakin sekarang dia sedang bersenang-senang 'dengannya'" Lelaki di depannya mengerutkan dahi melihat tatapan mata Tayuya. Tatapan yang sulit di artikannya.

"Sakura." Panggil lelaki tadi pada gadis yang membopongnya.

Mengerti di beri sebuah instruksi, Sakura mengangguk dan menguatkan genggaman pada lengannya. "Baik Orochi-sama." Dan dengan cepat Sakura melompat mundur menghilang di kegelapan.

Sebelum Ten-ten melangkahkan kakinya, Tayuya berbalik menghadap empat pria Akuma.

"Akan lebih menyenangkan jika Naruto sepertiku." Dengan cepat pula. Tayuya dan Ten-ten mengikuti jejak kedua temannya.

Setelah terdiam beberapa saat, Gaara berseru untuk segera kembali ke markas. Mengingat di sana hanya ada Ibu dan Kekasihnya saja. Walaupun mereka sama kuatnya, tapi tetap itu membuatnya khawatir apalagi Ino selalu bertindak gegabah.

Sesampainya di markas, Minato langsung menanyakan keberadaan Naruto kepada istrinya.

"Sejak tadi ia belum pulang. Ku pikir dia bersama kalian." Ungkapnya.

Minato sangat gelisah. Dengan tidak sabaran ia mengacak-acak surai merahnya.

"Shika! kau pergi dan carilah bocah itu." Perintahnya.

"Baik Minato sama." Setelah menunduk hormat, Shikamaru segera melompat melewati jendela terbuka di sampingnya.

Ino berdiri dari duduknya dan menghampiri Gaara. "Ada apa?" Tanyanya cemas.

"..." Gaara hanya diam menatap wajah cantik kekasihnya. Terlalu lelah untuk menjawab.

"Kita tidak bisa bila harus diam." Ucap Iruka angkat bicara. "Mungkin bukan kita semua yang melindunginya. Tapi Naruto yang akan melakukannya. Ini bisa juga menguntungkan kita tapi aku takut juga bisa jadi bumerang bagi kita."

"Benar apa yang kau ucapkan Iruka." Minato menyetujui. "Tapi kau tahu sendiri bagaimana sulitnya keadaan ini. Jika kita membiarkannya, Tayuya pasti akan memanfaatkannya. Tapi bila kita melindunginya, hasilnya mungkin akan sama hanya saja waktunya bisa cukup lama. Kita sendiri juga belum tau bagaimana efeknya nanti."

Suasana hening tercipta. Setiap orang sibuk dengan pemikiran masing-masing. Ino dan Kushina hanya diam disamping orang terkasih mereka.

"Emm...lalu bagaimana dengan Naruto?" Tanya Ino memecah keheningan.

Sebenarnya,yang lain pun juga memikirkan Naruto. Mereka kenal betul bagaimana tabiat bocah kuning itu. Kekerasan hanya akan membuatnya lebih membangkang. Sedangkan cara halus? bukan Naruto jika dengan mudah bisa luluh. Naruto seperti punya aturan tersendiri. Beruntung karena dia memiliki komitmen kuat serta kepercayaan diri yang bisa di sebut over itu.

"Memang apa saja yang sudah kita lakukan?" Tanya Minato pada putra sulungnya.

Gaara mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Apakah perlu ku sebutkan semua Tou-san?".

Tanpa di jelaskan lagi, sang ayah pasti sudah tahu. Dia ingat betul apa saja yang telah mereka lakukan demi putra bungsunya itu: Mulai dari menyibukkannya dengan segala macam latihan,mengirimnya ke daerah pusat-Itali,mengurungnya ataupun cara-cara lain yang tak perlu disebutkan karena semua itu hanya sia-sia.

Minato tersenyum kecil mengingat tingkah polah putranya yang 'menggemaskan'. "Ah! apakah kita pernah ke dukun?" Ucapnya tiba-tiba sableng dan sukses mendapat hadiah jitakan dari istri tercinta.

"Ngawur!"

Sepertinya memang benar, rasa lelah bisa merubah pemikiran dan kerja otak seseorang. Setidaknya itulah yang ada di pikiran Gaara dan Iruka.

"Apa ada yang mengganggumu?" Tanya Naruto yang duduk di sebelah biasa, di balkon kamarnya. Sedari tadi Sasuke selalu menghela napas. Dia tetap diam memandang langit. Bulan sesekali menampakkan diri menyinari rona pucatnya, tapi segera kembali bersembunyi di balik awan kelabu. Ia kembali menghela napas. Naruto mengernyit. Sumpah! Ia sangat risih.

Sasuke meraih pergelangan tangan kiri Naruto tanpa menoleh saat pria kuning itu hendak beranjak. " Naruto.." Panggilnya lirih. "Apa kau pernah merasa menyesal bersamaku?"

Naruto kaget Sasuke tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu. Gadis bersurai raven itu menoleh dan memiringkan kepalanya sedikit ke kiri-memandang Naruto lekat. Naruto pun juga sama. Karena tak segera mendapat jawaban dari yang di tanya, Sasuke tersenyum kecut. Ada yang pernah mengatakan, apabila: apa yang kau tanyakan tapi tidak langsung di jawab ada kemungkinan hal yang kau tanyakan itu pernah terjadi atau memang demikian kenyataannya.

Ada perasaan aneh merasuki Naruto ketika melihat pancaran mata Sasuke. Seperti..takut? bukan! lebih ke tersakiti. 'Apa aku menyakitinya?' Pikir Naruto.

"Suke." Panggil Naruto lembut.

"Tidak apa. Aku mengerti."

Sasuke kembali melihat ke arah kegelapan di depannya. Perasaan sakit tiba-tiba Naruto rasakan-di semakin mempererat genggaman mereka. Jika di ingat sudah ratusan tahun Naruto tidak pernah merasakan perasaan seperti ini. Oleh sebab itu pula ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Karena ketika tangannya yang lain mencengkeram dadanya, rasa itu justru tambah menyesakkan.

"Suke." Panggilnya lagi.

Mendengar perubahan nada suara Naruto, Sasuke menoleh heran. Ia kembali kaget saat merasakan sesuatu yang dingin tapi terasa nyaman menyentuh bibirnya. Saat sadar, ternyata Naruto tengah menciumnya. Sasuke merasakan genggaman Naruto semakin kuat hingga buku-buku tangannya terasa sakit. Sebelah tangan besar Naruto yang lain juga mulai menyusup ke tengkuknya-menariknya lebih mendekat.

Meskipun itu bukan ciuman pertama mereka, tetap saja ia sejenak merasakan dinginnya bibir tipis Naruto. Membuatnya sedikit merinding. Tapi ia tidak pernah bisa menolaknya-Ia sendiri pula yang sejak dulu telah mengikat hubungan itu. Hubungan yang bisa membahayakannya. Menurutnya. Sasuke memejamkan mata menikmati ciuman lembut Naruto. Ia membalasnya. Ya! Ia memang selalu membalasnya. Andaikan ia menolak, tetap saja ia tidak akan bisa lepas dari pemuda pirang itu.

Waktu terasa berputar-putar dimata Sasuke. Kepalanya pusing. Diatasnya, bisa ia rasakan sentuhan-sentuhan lembut tangan Naruto masih memanjanya.

"Ngh.. Naruhhh.." entah siapa yang memulai. Kini tubuh keduanya bahkan sudah polos diatas ranjang empuknya.

Tubuh Sasuke bergetar kala lidah panjang si pirang merambat disekitar paha dalamnya. Membuat Naruto terkekeh karena berhasil menggoda kekasihnya.

"Berhentihh menggodaku Naruh!" kedua tangan putihnya mencengkeram kuat bantal, sekuat tenaga menahan desahannya.

Naruto mesejajarkan tubuhnya dengan Sasuke setelah sebelumnya memberikn jilatan singkat pada payudaranya yang sukses menciptakan jeritan menggoda dari Sasuke. "Kau tahu Suke, mengodamu itu membuat gairahku semakin mencapai puncak." Bisiknya parau.

"Ahh.. uhh.. Naruh.. Naruh.."

Masih tidak puas menggoda kekasihnya, Naruto menggesek-gesekkan ujung kejantanannya dibibir lubang kewanitaan Sasuke. Kedua tangannya mencengkeram tangan Sasuke yang gemetar. Sebentar lagi gadis itu akan klimas. "Uuuuuaaaahhhh..!"

Kekehan Naruto semakin keras saat melihat Sasuke terkulai lemas pasca klimaksnya. "Berhentih menerhthawaikuh…Idiot!"

"Kenapa? Kau malu karena aku bisa memuaskanmu?". Perlahan, dijilatnya cairan cinta Sasuke hingga bersih tak bersisa.

"Ngghhh.. Ahhh! Ahh..MMhhhh!" Onyx Sasuke kembali terpejam dan kedua tangannya mencengkeram surai pirang Naruto kala kenikmatan itu datang lagi.

"Tapi Suke, Aku suka saat kau bisa mendesah seperti itu." Dikecupnya sayang puncak kepala Sasuke membuat sang gadis merasakan kehangatan menjalar disekujur tubuhnya.

"Aku mencintaiumu Naru."

Naruto tersenyum mendengar ungkapan perasaan kekasihnya. Jarang-jarang Sasuke mau bilang itu lebih dulu.

"Ya.. Aku tahu. Doggy style please?" perlahan dengan bantuan tangan kekar kekasihnya, Sasuke memposisikan tubuhnya bertumpu pada kedua lutut dan sikunya. Sdikit mengangkat bagian belakang tubuhnya agar kedua belahan pantat kenyalnya biasa terlihat dengan jelas.

Tanpa sadar Naruto menjilat bibir bawahnya saensual melihat hidangan lezat didepan matanya. Diciuminya seluruh pundak, punggung serta pinggul Sasuke sampai meningglkan banyakn tanda kemerahan. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya biasa mendesah dan sebisanya mencoba menggoada Narutonya dengan meliuk-liukkan tubuhnya.

"Kau nakal Suke."

"Ahh.. kenapa? Kau tidak suka?" sebelah tangan kirinya terjulur kebelakang untuk meraih kejantangan Naruto yang sedari tadi menggesek belahannya terasa keras dan begitu tegak menantang. Dikocoknya kejantangan itu sesekali memberikan pijatan yang membuat empunya mengeram tertahan.

"Sukkehh nhh!" sebuah seringai muncul diwajah Sasuke karena berhasil membalas perbuatan Naruto tadi.

"Ada apa Naruhh?" sengaja ia buat suaranya mendayu dan sedikit mendesah diakhir. "Kau semakin terangsang eh?" diarahkannya ujung kejantanan Naruto tepat dilubang surganya. Kemudian brgerak mundur perlahan. Bisa ia rasakan kepala kejantanan kekasihnya masuk. Tapi kemudian ia gerakan lagi tubuhnya menjauh hingga kejantanan Naruto terlepas dari cengkraman lembut lubangnya. Dilakukannya hal itu berulang-ulang sampai Naruto merasa frustasi dibuatnya.

Dengus Napas berat pria dibelakangnya begitu terdengar jelas. Suara yang memanggil namanya membuat jantungnya berpacu naik dan terus naik. "Suke.. kau yang meminta ini." Direngkuhnya tubuh ramping itu protektif. Dijilatnya telinga kanan Sasuke hingga memerah. Mengikuti insting, Sasuke menoleh untuk menemukan sepasang mata yang awalnya biru jernih itu kini berubah menjadi merah menyala.

"Aku tidak akan memintamu berhenti Naru. Do what you want baby.." diciumnya liar bibir tebal pemuda itu seakan hanya dengan itu ia bisa bertahan hidup.

Tanpa menyianyiakan waktu Naruto langsung menghujamkan kejantanannya begitu dalam memasuki tubuh Sasuke. Dan kemudian menggerakan pinggulnya maju mundur dengan tempo yang cepat. Seperti apa yang diucapkan Sasuke, Naruto sama saekali tidak berhenti. Terus dan terus ia hujamkan aset berhargnya itu memenuhi lubang surga si raven. Mengisinya dengan jutaan benih sepertinya tiada habisnya. Membayangkan kekasihnya akan mengandung buah hati, buah hati mereka membuat Naruto semakin semangat dan liar melakukan sex malam ini. Dan entah sudah berapa kali pula ia membaut gadis kesayangannya itu menjerit nikmat di bawah tindihannya.

"Ahh! Ahh! Ahh! Nggh! Uahh Nar-narruhh.." Sasuke bergerak naik turun diatas kejantanan Naruto saat titik klimaksnya akan segera datang.

"Ouh.. Suke! Ngh!" Kedua tangan Narutopun tak tinggal diam. Mengetahui kekasihnya akan segera mencapai puncak, diremasnya kasar kedua payudara putih itu.

Tubuh Sasuke berkilat berlaut peluh. Kepalanya menengadah membuat surai ravennya terjuntai menutupi pinggung indahnya. Dan detik selanjutnya, teriakan nikmat kembali ia serukan dengan punggung yang melengkung kedepan. "Naruhh! Naruh! Naruhh! Nggaaahhhhhhh!".

"Sukeee!" begitupun dengan si pirang. Untuk kesekian kalinya ia tembakan jutaan spermanya kerahim Sasuke.

Masih dengan posisi kejantanannya di dalam lubang Sasuke,Nauto menegakan tubuhnya. Bisa ia lihat Sasuke mencoba mengatur napas dan menumpukan kedua tangannya didada bidang si pirang. Tak ingin menyakiti kekasihnya perlahan di keluarkannya kejantanannya yang sudah agak lemas itu. Membuat beberapa tetes sperma maupun cairan Sasuke menetes jatuh ke sprai maupun ke mengalir dipahanya.

"Naruhh?" Sasuke yang mengetahui kekasihnya masih _hard_ merasa heran karena ia menghentikan kegiatan panas mereka.

"Sudah cukup Suke." Bisik Naruto lembut. Diselipkannya rambut Sasuke ke telinga. "Kau sudah terlalu lelah sayang."

Meskipun tidak biasanya, tapi Sasuke menurut karena memang tubuhnya sudah lelah untuk klimaks berkali kali. Dipeluknya leher kokoh Naruto dan menyandarkan kepala dipundaknya. Jari-jari lentiknya bermain membentuk putaran kecil di dada si pirang. Kebiasaan Sasuke setelah bercinta. Ia sedikit menjadi manja.

"Hei cantik?"

"Hm?" dipandangnya wajah rupawan pria depannya.

"Aku mencintaimu." Bisik mesra Naruto tulus.

Kembali diraupnya bibir plum Sasuke yang sudah membengkak membawanya dalam ciuman panjang. Merasa membutuhkan pasokan udara, Sasuke mengerang meminta dilepaskan. Naruto mengerti dan segera melepas ciumannya. Ia sedikit tertawa saat melihat Sasuke terengah mengambil napas.

"Naruto!" Gerutu gadis itu di sela-sela tarikan napas.

"Siapa suruh kau begitu menggemaskan."

"Hn".

Tawa Naruto meledak seketika melihat kekasihnya berubah cemberut. Ia memegang dagu Sen dan menyandarkan dahinya di dahi gadis coklat membuat hidung mereka hampir bersentuhan. Hening tercipta beberapa saat sebelum Naruto membuka suara.

"Perlu kau tahu Suke, tidak yang bisa membuatku membencimu?" Bisiknya. Sasuke mengedikkan bahu.

"Aku akan selalu bersamamu. Aku pasti melindungimu." Ucapnya. Sasuke hanya diam. Entah mengapa ia tak bisa menanggapi. Seperti...

"Sudah ku putuskan untuk menjadikannmu 'Mate'ku."

...Ada keraguan di hatinya.

"Dan selalu akan menjadi 'Mate'ku." Tambahnya.

Sasuke masih diam. Onyxnya menelusur mencari kesungguhan dimata sebiru langit itu. Perlahan.. Senyum tulus terpatri di wajahnya.

"Ehem!" Manik kedua sejoli itu saling pandang dalam dekat.

"Ehem! permisi." Keduanya menoleh dan mendapati seorang pria berdiri tegak di ambang pintu kaca dengan jubah hitamnya.

"Nara?!" Seru Sasuke kaget. "Sejak kapan kau di sana?!"

"Cukup untuk 'melihat-lihat'" Jawabnya enteng.

Sasuke bungkam. Rona merah tampak di wajah pucatnya saat mendengar jawaban Nara. Dan semakin terasa panas karena ingat apa yang baru saja terjadi antara dia dan Naruto. Dalam hati ia mengutuk Naruto yang dengan santai malah menyeringai-sepertinya sengaja tidak memberitahunya jika Nara datang dan melihat 'adegan mereka'. Kesal. Ia menyambar selimut untuk menutupi tubuh polosnya.

Ia mendelik ke arah si pirang. "Kenapa kau tak memberitahuku kalau ada orang lain?!"

"Dan melewatkan 'hidangan lezat' yang tadi kau suguhkan? Oh tidak akan pernah." Jawabnya enteng. "lagipula Shikamaru adalah orang kepercayaanku. Dia tidak mungkin membocorkan tentang bagaimana liarnya kau tadi Suke."

Sasuke memalingkan muka dan beringsut dari pelukan kekasihnya untuk kemudian bergelum dalam selimut. "Pergi kau Idiot!". Semakin membuat Naruto menahan tawa.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Naruto pada Shikamaru.

"Minato-sama menyuruhku membawamu pulang."

"Aku bukan barang yang bisa dibawa-bawa Shika. Dan Tou-san... kenapa kau masih menuruti perkataannya? Bukankah Nii-san adalah Ketua yang baru?" Ucapnya sinis.

"Dalam proses." Koreksi Shikamaru tak ambil pusing tentang kesinisan Naruto.

"Apa dia datang lagi?" Perubahan topik pembicaraan ini sempat membuat Shikamaru bingung. Tapi ia segera mengerti kemana arah topik ini. Shikamaru sangat mengerti hal itu karena: Naruto, seorang bayi laki-laki yang lahir tepat saat bulan purnama tentu memiliki kekuatan tersembunyi yang anggota lainnya tak punya. Setiap makhluk seperti mereka memiliki Aura-secara sepintas terlihat sama. Namun hanya Naruto lah yang berbeda. Akan menjadi kelemahannya, karena dengan itu di manapun posisinya pasti akan mudah di temukan. Dan di sisi lain, kelebihannya ia bisa tepat mengenali Aura yang berbeda dimanapun tempatnya.

Merasa pertanyaan Naruto retoris, Shikamaru tidak perlu menjawab. "Lebih baik kita cepat kembali."

Naruto mengghela napas sejenak adan kemudian berdiri. "Baiklah.. Suke, tidurlah ini sudah sudah terlalu pagi." Ucapnya lembut.

"Ya. Dan jangan temui Aku lagi!" Sindir Sen.

"Terima kasih kembali sayang." Balasnya dengan senyum charming sambil mengusap puncak kepala Sen.

Shikamaru dan Naruto melesat pergi dari kamar Sasuke. Sedikit menahan nyeri Sasuke melilitkan selimut ketubuhnya, turun dari ranjang dan berjalan ke pintu kaca. Dari situ, Ia memandang datar bayangan kedua pria tadi saat cahaya bulan menerpa.

Sasuke meneguk teh tawarnya pelan sambil matanya tak lepas dari novel di tangannya. Hari ini dia ada jam kuliah pagi sehingga siang kelabu seperti saat ini,ia dan sahabatnya-Hinata bisa menghabiskan waktu makan siang bersama.

"..baiklah sayang. Ok! Jam tujuh. Bye~" Terdengar suara riang Hinata saat mengakhiri panggilan dan suara _piip_ pelan saat panggilan di putus. Ia meneguk sisa teh yang sudah dingin sebelum bicara kepadanya.

"Apa kau mau ke rumahku malam ini?"

"Untuk?" Tanya Sasuke balik masih setia dengan Novelnya.

"Malam ini Kakashi akan melamarku."

"Dan?".

Hinata merasa sebal dengan sikap Sasuke yang cuek. Dengan malas ia bersandar pada punggung kursi dan melipat tangan di depan dada. "Dia akan melamarku."

Sasuke menghentikan kesibukannya dan memandang ke arah Hinata yang menggembungkan pipinya. Marah.

"Secepat itukah?"

"Ku pikir kau tak tertarik." UcapHinata Sinis.

Merasa bersalah dengan Hinata, Sasuke meminta maaf. Ya. Sifat cueknya memang keterlaluan. Ia pun sadar. Tapi, buah jatuh tak jauh dari pohonnya bukan? Dan itu terjadi padanya. Sikap cueknya adalah keturunan dari almarhum Tou-san nya. Terkadang saat bersaa Narutopun ia bisa sangat cuek bebek.

"Jadi, kau mau datang?"

"Baiklah. Aku datang." Sasuke membuka kembali Novelnya.

"Apakah tak ada ucapan selamat?" Hinata benar-benar tak percaya dengan sikap sahabatnya ini. Menyebalkan.

"Berikan aku komisi." Balas Sasuke dengan nada seperti orang kelaparan yang meminta-minta. Sedikit mencoba melucu. Kemudian.. mereka tertawa.

Jam menunjukkan pukul lima sore saat Sasuke berjalan pulang. Waktu yang sangat lama jika hanya untuk makan siang. Sebenarnya, setelah acara makan siang Sasuke harus ke perpustakaan kota mengembalikan buka Psikologi yang dipinjamnya untuk menyelesaikan tugas kuliah dan tentu saja 'sedikit' waktu berkeliling diantara rak-rak besar mencari buku yang bisa ia pilih untuk bacaan di rumah. Sedangkan Hinata, gadis yang sedang berbahagia itu segera pulang untuk menyiapkan acara nanti malam. Awalnya ia menawarkan diri membantu tapi dit tolak.

Sasuke melangkah santai melewati jajaran took-toko kecil dipinggi jalan. Tiba-tiba, langkahnya berhenti. Ia melepas headphone dan berjalan kembali. Dengan tetap menjaga langkahnya, dari sudut mata ia melihat sekeliling. Saat sampai di belokan akhir seratus meter menuju rumahnya, ia berhenti kembali. Ia mencengkeram tali tas selempangnya-memasang telinga baik-baik. Dan mendengus kesal saat menyadari ada orang yang mengikutinya.

'Sial! apalagi sekarang?!' Umpatnya dalam hati.

Mencoba tidak terlihat gugup, Sasuke berjalan santai tapi tetap hati-hati. Ia baru mulai berjaln cepat saat memasuki halaman rumahnya. Dengan cepat ia membuka pintu rumahnya dan menguncinya kembali saat sudah di dalam.

Kau tahu, insting terkadang lebih akurat. Dan memang benar apa yang ia rasakan. Seseorang mengikutinya. Di jalanan yang lenggang, gang sempit,,di balik tembok atau di atas pohon? Tidak. Lihatlah lebih luas. Seorang gadis berdiri di atas sebuah tiang. Anginyang berhembus seakan tak menjadi penghalang. Ten-ten menyeringai dan berbisik, "Sasaran masuik."

Di dalam rumah, sesudah Sasuke mengunci pintu ia tersentak menyadari ada orang lain berdiri membelakanginya di tengah ruangan. 'Siapa dia? apakah dia teman Naruto?'

"Tidakkah kau harus mengucap salam sebelum masuk ke rumah, **Sasu-chan**?" Ucap orang tersebut masih membelakanginya.

Dari suaranya, Sasuke memang tidak kenal dengan orang itu. Ia mereas tidak senang dan tidak nyaman dengan kehadirannya.

"Siapa kau?" Tanyanya penuh selidik.

"Ku anggap itu sebagai salam. Dan.. okaeri Sasu-chan." Perlahan orang itu berbalik badan memperlihatkan ke dua bola mata hitam kelamnya.

DEG!

Ini seperti De Javu. Spontan jantung Sasuke berdetak cepat. tubuhnya terasa gemetar. 'Kenapa ini? dan wanita itu.. sepertinya Aku pernah melihatnya. Tapi dimana?'. Sasuke berusaha menenangkan degub jantungnya yang ternyata sia-sia.

"Aku tidak punya urusan denganmu. Pergilah."

"Tapi kami punya."

Sontak Sasuke terbelalak mendengarnya. 'Kami?' Batinnya. 'Siapa? astaga..jangan-jangan ada orang lain di sini.'.

Sasuke bersikap seolah tidak perduli pada wanita di depannya. Dia berbalik menghadap pintu dan hendak membukanya. "Pulanglah."

Saat ia akan memutar kunci pintu, tiba-tiba sesuatu tak kasat mata seperti menampar tangannya hingga kunci pintunya terpental ke pojok ruang tamu.

"Aww!" Rintihnya.

Dengan kasar ia menoleh karena mendengar suara langkah kaki seseorang. Dan benar, muncul seorang gadis lain. Rambut merah muda dan sebelah tangannya terangkat tepat ke arahnya.

"Jangan coba-coba melarikan diri." Ucapnya dingin. "Sudah saya siapkan semua Tayuya-sama." Kini dia bicara pada wanita bernama Tayuya.

"Terima kasih Sakura." Tanpa menoleh ke arah Sasuke lagi, Tayuya langsung melenggang naik ke lantai atas.

"Hei! Mau kemana kau?!" Teriak Sasuke. Instingnya mengatakan wanita bernama Tayuya itu menuju kamarmya.

'Apakah mereka perampok?'

Tanpa pikir panjang Sasuke berlari mengikuti Tayuya tapi segera terhenti karena di tahan Sakura.

"Menyingkirlah!"

"Diam! Dan ikut dengan ku sekarang!"

Sebelah alis Sasuke terangkat. "Huh! apa-apaan kau. Aku menolak."

"Cih! Terpaksa." Dengan cepat Sakura memutar hingga dia di belakang Sasuke dan membekapnya. Sasuke meronta. Entah mungkin karena rasa takutnya,tanpa di sadari ia bisa melepaskan bekapan kuat Sakura. Merasa ada celah,ia berlari menaiki tangga. Tapi sungguh sial! sesuatu seperti mencengkeram kakinya. Sebelum sempat berpegangan pada pagar anak tangga, secara kasar kakinya tertarik membuatnya terjatuh di bawah. Ia kembali melihat sebelah tangan Sakura terangkat . Sasuke mencoba meraih karpet hijau pelapis anak tangga sebagai pegangan tapi tenaganya tidak cukup kuat.

"Hentikan! Lepaskan aku!" Teriaknya. Ia sangat ketakutan. Air mata membanjir di pelupuk dan pipinya. Apalagi rasa panas terasa menyengat pergelangan kakinya.

Dengan sekali hentakan tangan, Sasuke terseret sampai kelantai bawah.

"Ugh!" Erangnya kesakitan.

Rasa takut perlahan berubah menjadi kemarahan. Sasuke benar-benar marah di perlakukan seperti ini. Dari sudut matanya ia menangkap vas bunga-meraihnya dan mengghantamkannya ke pelipis Sakura. Bingo! Darah segar mengucur membentuk sungai kecil di sebagian wajahnya. Sasuke segera berdiri dan kembali berlari menuju ruang di sebelah tangga. Ruang keluarga. Dan seperti ruang tamunya, tak pernah berfungsi sebagaimana mestinya. Sasuke membanting pintu dan bersandar di baliknya.

'Oh crap! kenapa Aku tidak ke lantai atas?!' Runtuknya pada diri sendiri. Jelas saja dia menyesal. Karena ruangan ini hanya memiliki satu pintu utama dan tiga jendela rendah-ruang keluarga ini memang di buat seperti kamar pribadi.

'Bagaimana mungkin Aku bisa lari?' Ah! sekali lagi akibat kecerobohannya, setiap jendela memiliki terali (bener gak ya?). Baru kali ini ia sangat menyesal tinggal dirumahnya sendiri. Sungguh sempurna. Terdengar dering ponsel dari saku jaketnya.

Hime calling.

"Sasu-chan!" Seru Hinata setelah menekan tombol hijau.

"Ya."

"Apa kau bisa datang sekarang?"

"A-apa?!"

BRAK!

Sasuke terguncang saat pintu di belakangnya di dobrak.

"Sasuke. Ada apa?" Sepertinya Hinata mendengar suara keras tadi.

"Ti-tidak ada apa-apa. Maaf-Ahkk!" Sasuke terpental sejauh dua meter saat pintu di dobrak dengan sangat keras. Sebelum ia berdiri, Ia mengambil ponselnya yang sempat terlepas dari genggamannya.

"Suke! ada apa?! kau baik-baik saja?!

"Ugh! Hime, Maaf, aku tidak..bisa datang!"

Dari balik pintu yang sudah tak berbentuk, Sakura rahangnya mengeras.

.

.

.

~TBC~

Lalalalaa~~~~..

Hehehee

Sampe sini dulu ceritanya. Skali lagi ane lagi butuh temen2 buat join ffn. Yang berminat silakan add dan inbox di fb ane Mumuut Fujo

Terima kasih…

Jangan lupa tinggalkan Review ^^


End file.
